An Alpine Yuletide: Christmas in 1983 Doomsday
by mdc1957
Summary: 2015. Austria wakes up to another Christmas Day in a brave new world less post-apocalyptic by the year. Alone. But not if his family has anything to say about it. A tale set in the Doomsday-verse AU. AusHun, with implied SwissLiech, OC child and cameo by Prussia. Warning for suggestive innuendo and foreign swearing.


**Author's Notes:**

I promised a surprise. Lo: a return to the Doomsday-verse/1983: Doomsday AU! Also partly due to that old guilty pleasure, _Axis Powers Hetalia_ once again creeping into my mind. And right in time for Christmas! Despite the long delays, hiatus and all, it's all coming back. What better way to mark the Holidays and have a bit of fun, right?

Not to mention being vaguely related to _A Yuletide Waltz_ from 2014.

Once more, the fic returns to Austria, Hungary and Sopron in that AU's version of 2015. While I took quite a bit more of a creative license this time around (due in part to how the 1983: Doomsday source material hasn't been really updated lately), in addition to making it as standalone as possible while nodding to the rest of the AU, I made a point to make it less bittersweet and more slice-of-life. Even if it's to show that despite the apocalypse, the world's moving on. Plus a cameo from Prussia and a certain Holiday Special.

Also, expect quite a bit of foreign swearing and suggestive innuendo. Not to mention some open AustriaxHungary and implied SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein.

And just to be sure, this is a work of fiction. It is not meant to be a political or ideological piece of any sort. No ill or harm is intended at the slightest. Not to mention big credits to chaneljay/Marj for the preview image, which can be found on her account in DeviantArt!

All that said, I hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Hannukah or whatever. Happy Holidays!

* * *

 _ **An Alpine Yuletide**_

 _ **Or,**_

 ** _A 1983 Doomsday Tale through the Nations' Eyes_**

Outskirts of Linz, Austria, Alpine Confederation. 25 December 2015.

Roderich Edelstein wasn't one for peculiar dreams. Dreams where he, being not only the representative of Austria but Austria himself, still stood resplendent. Of whole worlds wherein the atomic fires known as Doomsday never burned back in '83. _Where Elizaveta never had to pay the price. And no one had to at all_ , he mused to himself, only to shake the notion off his mind as he strained to sit up. _There's no point dwelling on such things._

After taking his spectacles from a nearby night table, right next to an alarm clock that would have been considered old even by the standards of the Cold War, he glanced to the side of the bed. Only to find no one there. Indeed, the place he'd saved for his late wife was undisturbed.

The Austrian let out an almost inaudible sigh. In another time, it would have been a constant reminder of everything – and everyone – he lost; yet one more sign of an insanity that threatened to consume him. _Not anymore._ While the pain may never leave him until his dying breath, at least those horrid days were long past. Before long, his attention turned to the faint rays of sunlight and frost on the windows. One needn't look at the calendar across the bedroom or the vintage alarm clock on the table to guess what day it was. And it was enough for a small smile to form on the normally stoic man's face.

Just as a young girl ran into the room, embracing him in a tight hug. For a brief moment, he noticed how much, despite her sickly frame, she was looking ever more like her mother. Right down to her long, brown hair and the peculiar flower on her turtleneck shirt.

" _Boldog Weihnachten_ , _Herr_ Edelstein!" the Survivor-Nation of Sopron smiled, before blushing as she let go. "I-I mean, Papa! Oh, sorry! I just couldn't wait!"

Despite himself, the Nation chuckled warmly. "Dear Julia, there is no need for ceremony here. After all, it's Christmas."

" _Ja_! Though it's a shame we couldn't celebrate our own party last night," the embodiment of Sopron pouted in momentary disappointment. "Not even Janos could come!"

"I suppose he was busy."

" _You_ were too, though. No offense, Papa."

The former aristocrat sighed. But he couldn't blame her though, nor could he blame Partium for not taking time away from his own duties. While some of the other Nations were fond of hosting whimsical if debauched events around this time, much like before Doomsday – though the less said of Prussia's recent zeppelin adventures around Europe, the better – it was common knowledge that he and the rest of the Alpine Confederation preferred to have more quiet gatherings. Though as much as Austria was glad to see that Switzerland and Liechtenstein had everything accounted for, the demands of politics meant that even this year's Christmas Eve was a rather busy affair. _Not to mention their own son is…Gott, he looks so much like them. Is it even…_

"Um, is something wrong?"

The Nation snapped back upon seeing the confused look in his daughter's face. "My apologies. Must have remembered something. Nothing serious, I assure you."

The girl grinned knowingly. " _Bitte_ , don't take too long. I've prepared some of the goulash and _Karpfen_ we were supposed to have!"

"Ah, _sehr gut_!" he chimed, before glancing at his somewhat disheveled sleepwear. Against his better nature however, he managed to betray little more than a faint blush. "Now, would you kindly let me get dressed, Julia? We have a great day ahead for us."

"Of course, Papa! Don't be late~"

As Sopron nodded and ran off, the Nation took a moment to look over his body. Even with the fading scars and burn marks on his body, further highlighted by the sunlight seeping more into the room, he still found it difficult to grasp that so much has happened in such a short amount of time, or at least as far as people of his kind understood it. But when once he'd have to repress unspeakable nightmares, a melancholy smile more than sufficed now. _I'm not getting any younger, though._

Nonetheless, as Austria got out of bed, there was briskness in his step that would be almost indistinguishable to those who didn't know him. For the Nation though, it felt like a few centuries younger, even if just briefly. But that much, he decided, was enough.

" _Ja_ ," he muttered aloud to no one in particular. "We have a great day ahead of us. Right?"

-0-

A relatively large Christmas tree stood close to the fireplace. It wasn't uncommon to have such ornamented decorations in this day and age, as small as this was compared to the large ones in the middle of Linz and across the Alpine Confederation. Still, it warmed Austria's heart to see his child wearing a familiar flower on her hair as much as she was looking through the presents left under it by the _Christkindl_ for all the good she's done.

 _Or someone else for that matter_ , he mused wistfully. Never mind that due to how busy he had been on Christmas Eve, he was forced to break tradition so slightly by moving the opening of gifts by one day. _But the thought counts, ja._

Some of the gifts were either mailed over by Prussia, Poland and the Alpine siblings or brought by Roderich himself in one of the many _Christkindlmarkts_ around the Alpine Confederation, including a couple that he crafted in his spare time. But others, he didn't recall ever buying or purchasing, not that he really minded. All the while the faint, lingering whiff of hot chocolate and goulash continued filling the air.

" _Gott_ , to think it's still morning," he whispered, more to himself than anything else. "Perhaps it is better like this."

"And how are the two loves of my life doing?" a familiar voice rang from behind. Before he could even react, Sopron was already running towards the new arrival with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"You made it, Mama!" the Nation heard the child greeting the figure just as he turned around. His eyes met those of a spirited Magyar in a long winter dress, the flower on her brown hair as radiant as ever. Even though he knew that she didn't need to go through the trouble, it nonetheless gave an air of familiarity and warmth to a woman who was by all accounts dead.

" _Frohe Weihnachten, liebchen_. Another long adventure, perhaps?"

" _Boldog Karácsonyt_ to you too, _drágám_ ," the Nation formerly known as Hungary quipped with a smirk before pulling him into a warm embrace. "It's great seeing you all again."

The Austrian smiled as they parted. "You see us even when you are not around, dear. Does it ever get boring?"

" _Nem_. I'm well past that," she chuckled as she rustled Sopron's hair. "Not even hanging around Prussia's fancy blimps tires me."

"How is _Onkel_ Gilbert, Mama?" Julia asked. Roderich however noticed a peculiar, mischievous glint in his late lover's eyes.

"He's had a long night. Mostly watching old tapes and something about not wanting to see a Krampus. But enough about him. I've got something for all of us!"

As if on cue, the sound of horses were be heard, coming from beyond the windows facing the back garden. True enough, there was a trio of well-bred Nonius stallions straight out of an old Imperial parade. Even the normally stoic Austrian found it difficult to repress a smile at the sight. While horseback riding once more found relevance after Doomsday to conserve fuel, it'd be nice to bring back the old equestrian arts once in a while.

"I figured the weather should be comfortable enough for a nice ride about town," she exclaimed. "And if anyone sees us, it'd be quite the view!"

"Wow!" Julia beamed as she took it all in. "Can we, Mama? Papa?"

Austria nodded warmly in agreement even as Sopron excitedly made her way upstairs, most likely to find her best jacket or riding attire. But as much as he also wanted to better dress himself for this turn of events, the Nation found it improper to simply leave Hungary alone.

 _Perhaps old habits do die hard._ " _Danke, liebchen_ ," he smiled after a moment, ever so slightly adjusting his spectacles as he did so. "I'm still so grateful for you, doing all this."

There was a cryptic if warm look in the Magyar's face as she held his hands. For just a second, the Austrian thought he saw her skin even glow somewhat. "I wouldn't take all the credit. After all, you've done much to make this family work. To make _yourself_ better after all that's happened. Be proud of that, Roderich."

"I am, though I confess that at times, I still wish you lived, Elizaveta," he replied in a soft, if melancholy tone. "I would be lying if I say otherwise. But hearing that from you is most – _reassuring_. And-"

A soft kiss cut him off as he once more felt the firm yet unmistakable touch of his Hungarian angel. So many emotions and memories, past and present seemed to converge at that moment. What had come to pass may never come again. Yet despite all the struggles and pain, despite the changing times, he felt a renewed strength to face a brave new world that continued unfolding before his eyes. _Together. Ja. That much is certain._

"Don't worry, _drágám_. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time today," Hungary smiled before sliding into a sultry whisper as they parted. "And tonight too~"

The couple, as unusual as their bonds had long since become, held each other as they looked outside. The moment had passed. Before long, Julia would surely come back. Then again, it was still morning. There was still all of Christmas Day ahead of them. _And it is shaping up for the better._ For him, that was all that mattered.

"Whatever happens, I regret nothing," Roderich finally whispered with a small smile. "Shall we get going?"

-0-

Berlin, Kingdom of Prussia. 24 December 2015.

The sun was already beginning to set over the Prussian capital by the time Prussia himself got back to his living room. As much as the albino known as Gilbert Beilschmidt enjoyed paying some visits to West's successor in North Germany, let alone his private trip around the Continent, even he needed some time to rest before having, as the Americans once put it, a night out. _And maybe give Roddi a visit_ , he smirked silently.

Only to find a set of VHS tapes with various gift ribbons next to the working East German-vintage television in the room. _Scheiße! Don't tell me Feliks already…_

" _Boldog Karácsonyt_ , Gilbert!" a familiar voice came from the TV. Turning to the screen, the Nation gasped as a certain Elizaveta Héderváry, coy in her old uniform seemed to meet his eyes.

" _Verdammt_ , Liz! Try pretending that you're _alive_ for a change!"

There was a deceptively innocent grin on her face as she slid into a faux German accent. "Why _Herr_ Beilschmidt, I don't know what you mean? I'm just here to share some of these gifts I've found! Roderich is busy anyway."

"Really? Last time you tried gagging me on one of your little escapades! What makes you think the Awesome Me will like them?" the Prussian asked only to pale upon seeing the stenciled label on one of the VHS tapes. _Gott, why do I have to keep tempting fate?_ "You're kidding right, _Ungarn_? Who would even bother recording a 70s show?! I-It's just a piece of American trash!"

"Come now, Gilbert," she pouted teasingly. "You really didn't think Doomsday wiped out _all_ traces of it?"

" _Nein_ , not the damn Holiday Special! I'd rather watch that old _Sandmännchen_ show than a bunch of stoned space hairballs!"

Deep down though, Prussia was relieved somewhat. At the very least, the long dead Magyar wasn't there physically. _What could she possibly…_

Only to be dragged close to the screen. To his growing horror, the person in the TV devolved into a rotted skull, traces of brown hair and a wiltering flower clinging on the only trace that this was the same person. A part of the Nation, for a brief moment, wished he were anywhere else but here. Then again, it was Christmas Eve. _Again. Me and my freaking mouth!_

"Y-You think this Krampus crap will scare me into watching?" he quipped with a worried smirk. "I'm used to it!"

"Oh, I'm no Krampus, Gilbert. But if that's what you like, we have a _lot_ of time for that~"

* * *

As for some reference:

The Alpine Confederation is a partnership, alliance and federation between Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, with the latter two being the more predominant (the central capital is in Vaduz), which emerged in the AU's version of 1997. As an added note, the real life dynamics of Switzerland and Liechtenstein are _very_ much like close siblings.

Sopron, is one of the Survivor-Nations that emerged from the "Hungarian Wastes" in _1983: Doomsday_. She's also in more than one way, Austria and Hungary's daughter. Needless or sadly to say, Hungary herself didn't survive. Though somehow, she found a way even in death.

The Kingdom of Prussia is what ultimately became of East Germany after Doomsday. Berlin escaped the destruction seen elsewhere, but with the Communist government largely wiped out and the remnants overthrown, the East Germans turned to the Hohenzollern survivors and rekindled their former identity as Prussians. Their kingdom was formally renamed Prussia though in 1992.

North Germany is the name of the Survivor-Nation formed from what remained of German society in the northern coasts and fringes of West Germany, who also happened to be considered the successor state to that country. It eventually became increasingly intertwined with the Nordic Union while keeping ties to Prussia.

 _Christkindl_ (also spelled _Kristkindl)_ , is in German/Austrian/Swiss tradition an equivalent of sorts to Santa Claus, who gives presents to good children. This is also alongside the traditional take on St. Nicholas. In English, it translates to the "Child Christ." In Austria in particular, it's traditional go give presents on Christmas Eve rather than on Christmas itself.

Traditionally in Austria, carp ( _Karfpen_ ) is served as the main course for Christmas Eve, carried over from old Catholic customs of fasting. Also, Austrian towns are known for having large Christmas trees in the main square, with Christmas trees themselves a custom originating from German-speaking countries.

In Austria and other German-speaking countries, special markets also known as _Christkindlmarkts_ are a common sight in towns and cities.

Nonius horses are an equestrian breed native to Hungary, from which other types horses originating from there would emerge. The result of centuries of breeding, they came to be seen as among the finest horses in the Habsburg Empire. But while the World Wars and subsequent decades of Communist rule have dwindled their numbers, they remain a common sight in the country.

The Krampus is a monstrous figure associated with Christmas in Switzerland, Austria, Hungary and parts of Germany. The creature however is something of a "negative" Santa Claus: a monster who goes after naughty and generally bad people.

 _Sandmännchen_ is a classic children's TV series from East Germany that outlasted the Cold War (running from 1959 to 2003) and remains a fond treasure among those in the former Warsaw Pact and even Scandinavia.

...And yes, if you've guessed it, the _Star Wars Holiday Special_ was a real production aired in American TV for the first and only time on 17 November 1978. Although it mercifully didn't kill off the then-stillborn franchise, it still circulates online and is considered one of the worst two hours of television ever made. In-universe, perhaps an American GI or diplomat stationed in West Berlin when Doomsday happened had a copy with him.

 _Frohe Weihnachten_ \- Merry Christmas (German)  
 _Boldog Karácsonyt_ \- Merry Christmas (Hungarian)  
 _Boldog Weignachten_ \- Merry Christmas (German/Hungarian)  
 _Liebchen_ \- Beloved (German)  
 _Drágám_ \- Darling (Hungarian)  
 _Nem_ \- No (Hungarian)


End file.
